Day Meets Night
by InuTwinsPro
Summary: Owen is a regular vampire, living with his male partner. But then he goes to a party and falls for a human girl. They have a baby, but then other things happen. Rated M for a reason! WARNING:Rape, torture, sex, violence, mpreg, yaoi! Don't like do not read. Story is better than this might make it out to be.
1. Chapter 1

When Day Meets Night… Chapter 1 Owens POV

I was rocking out to my iPod when Logan came home to tell me we were going to a party. I stared at him and smiled. "Oh ok. Let me just change out of these clothes."

"No need. Let's just go Owen, this party is going to be JUICY." He licked his pretty lips and smirked.

I nodded and followed him to the home of the human who was hosting this shindig. Logan ran off with some human girl, no doubt sucking her dry in a back room. I watched the humans play, dance, remembering how I wished I could be like then way back when. My eyes searched the throngs of people until they laid on a single girl. With luscious brown hair and piercing green eyes. I wanted her. I found myself walking over to her, shocked by how shallow my breathing was and the hunger that was forcing its way into my body. I found my mouth watering just at the sight of her, but when I was able to smell her I nearly lost control.

"Hello there. My name's Owen." I smiled and I could smell it on her, the arousal.

"Hi Owen, I'm Erica." She said, but it was more poised as a question, as if she was wondering if that was her name. I smiled to myself, feeling my fangs ache with want for her blood.

We danced until she was panting and tired, and we left for her home. Me getting into a car, saying it was mine. I laughed inwardly as she looked in awe. The predatory animal inside me was hungry for more, would I give him more? No. She was all mine.

This human, Erica, gave me directions to her home and I drove there. I parked and got out. She seemed scared, of what I was not certain. Hopefully not of me. Could she tell that I wasn't like her?

She led me into her home and dashed up the stairs, I followed. I could hear her father yelling for her, but like her I ignored him. She led me into her room and sat down on her bed. I walked over and kissed her, loving the feel of her lips against mine. I needed her, and two things throbbed in response to her. My fangs elongated and I found myself kissing her neck, undressing her as she undressed me.

Then I lost myself in her and only when I was allowed back out did I realize what happened. The beast inside me smiled to itself at my horror, he had loved every second of it. I healed the fang marks that were on her neck and got up. I picked up my clothes and put them on, keeping her undergarments as 'souvenirs'. I smiled to myself as I climbed out the window.

I dropped to the ground silently and got into my stolen car, not surprised to see Logan there waiting for me. I started up the car and blasted the stereo as I drove us home, not yet wanting to answer his questions. He got out even before I was done parking, I could tell by his body that he was livid. I knew he would go to the council and have my head. But I didn't care, I didn't regret what I had done. I got out and he whisked me up into his arms and carried me inside, saying how I must be tired after my sinful escapades. I just nodded, not wanting to piss him off further.

He brought me to our room and laid me down, then he started in on me. I tuned it all out, not wanting to listen. It was HIS fault for starving me for five days. HIS fault for bringing me to that party and LEAVING me alone. I was just as mad at him as he was with me. I no longer cared what he thought of me, I just wanted to see Erica again. I needed to see her tomorrow.

Logan was obviously angry that I wasn't paying attention so he left me alone. Then it was decided; I'd go to see Erica tomorrow with gifts. We will date and love until I turn her. It will be perfect. She will realize that she was destined for me, and I for her.

I was standing outside her window throwing pebbles, I couldn't wait to see her. I had bought roses and candies for her. She would love them. She opened her window, wearing a pink tank top and asked me what I wanted. I smiled and showed her my gifts and she came running outside, throwing herself into my arms.

"I was so upset when I woke up and you weren't here Owen! I missed you!" She giggled and smiled. My beast roared, wanting more of this lovely creature. But he wasn't going to have ANY of her, she was ALL MINE. We sat and shared the box of candies, her dipping her nose into the roses once in awhile and inhaling their sweet scent. I watched her greedily, wanting more and more of her.

I was upset when I had to leave, so I asked her to come with me and she said yes in her dreamy voice. She ran inside and packed, ignoring the heated words of her father. I waited for her, leaning against my Ford truck. I helped her put her things in the bed of the truck then helped her up. I got in too and off we were to my family home, where I lived alone. I couldn't wait to show my human around. To show her the luxurious new life she would be living.

She would undoubtedly be mine forever… And that's exactly how I want it. She will be my Queen of the Night forever. I walked her around my lush home, watching her awe struck face as she gazed at the extravagance of this home. "It's all yours, forever." I whispered into her ear and laughed inwardly at her giggles.

She picked out a room and I helped her unpack, loving her voice as she whispered and giggled secrets into my ear with each piece of clothing I put away.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Meets Night Chapter 2:

**Erica's POV:**

It had been two weeks since I moved in with Owen, and everything was going perfectly, except for the strange amount of weight I had gained, and the constant throwing up. As I woke up on the 14th morning of Owen and I living together, I noticed the bulge in my stomach, and ran to the bathroom to take the one test I never wanted to take at 16. "Owen!" He came running into the bathroom to see me staring at the small positive symbol on the pregnancy test.

Then, Owen smiled and rubbed my tummy "Wow! A baby! I love babies..." He kissed my belly and nuzzled his cheek against it. I was shocked by his reaction because most guys freak when they get a girl pregnant at this age, we were 16 for crying out loud, I mean sure this was exciting, but I was scared to death of what was going to happen, because I could already tell this was not a normal pregnancy. After a few days I had grown to look full term, and Owen seemed like he didn't notice.

A few days later, poof, my water broke while Owen and I were sitting on the bed watching TV. Owen looked at me and started yelling stuff at me. He calmed down and then quickly preformed a home birth; how he did it by himself I don't know.

An hour later he stood there holding our newborn baby boy, Tobi. The small little boy rubbed his eyes and looked at me; I smiled as he reached his little hands towards me. I took him from Owen and rocked him, smiling at Owen whose expression was nervous and scared. "What's wrong Owen?"

He just shook his head. "I'll tell you when the baby is asleep." He said.  
>When we got the baby too bed I looked at Owen. "What's bothering you?"<p>

He sighed. "I'm not what you think I am Erica. I'm not human and neither is Tobi, well he's half-human, but I'm a vampire, and I've put your life in danger. Vampires aren't supposed to mate with humans it's a law in our world, and they are going to come after us and kill us now. My family isn't even safe. They're going to kill my whole family."

I frowned. "They who?"

"The vampire Council they run our world and create our laws, they've been doing that since before I was born."

"How long ago was that?"

"Over 300 years ago"

I gasped. "You can't be serious Owen your only 16."

"Just physically mental I'm 556." I heard someone walk in downstairs and heard Owen whisper. "Stay quiet."

Downstairs I could hear a man yelling. "Owen I know you're here so just bring me the girl and baby and I'll let you live!" Owen ran downstairs and I could hear the two arguing, apparently the other guy was Logan and they were old friends or something but Logan worked for the Council and had come to kill me and Tobi, or take us to the Council. I took Tobi up to the attic and hid, but my hiding spot didn't last long because Logan found us after 5 minutes of searching the upstairs rooms. Tobi started crying as Logan attacked us, but the attack was blocked by Owen who had appeared out of no where. Logan hissed at him and then the two men became quiet like they were telepathically yelling at each other. Owen pulled Logan into the other room and I could hear them fighting in the bedroom. Tables and chairs were knocked over and I could hear one of them fall to the ground and I hoped it was Logan as I heard the standing man pull the other outside into the front yard. When I thought it was safe, but someone, I assumed Logan knocked me out and I fell to the floor of the bedroom.

When I woke up it was dark out, I assumed that I had been unconscious for a couple of hours. "I'm glad your okay." I turned to the black haired boy that spoke, it wasn't Owen, I frowned and he continued to speak. "I'm Devon and these are my... friends Tiger, Niko, and Asher. Who is outside hiding." He gestured to the other three boys as he spoke, I could see someone in a tree, and I assumed it was Asher, outside my window. "Owen left he said to tell you he decided it was better to go be with Logan than a human." I frowned more and he hugged me. "But the four of us have all had a crush on you for quite sometime, so your welcome to come home with one of us if you like, or you could stay here alone." He stood up. I looked at the others, Tiger was staring at Tobi, Niko was staring at me and Asher was still hiding outside in the tree.

"Can Tobi come too?" Devon nodded and helped me stand. I picked up Tobi "I think I'll go with you Devon." Devon smiled and took me outside; I could see the other boys glaring at him.  
>Devon's house was a decent size, he had moved out of his parent's house a few months ago. The apartment he lived in had two bedrooms, one for him and one for me and Tobi. I walked around looking at everything letting Tobi giggle and coo at things he found amusing. I also thought about what Owen was doing right now, and why he left us the way he did. Holding Tobi I changed him for bed and laid him down. I watched the small newborn as his eyelids drifted shut and smiled "Good night Tobi Bear mommy loves you". I kissed his little forehead and laid next to him awhile then started unpacking our clothes from the boxes Tiger, Niko, Asher, and Devon had brought over from Owen's house in. Devon walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.<p>

"I'll be a better father than Owen, don't worry." He kissed my neck and pulled me closer.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later:<strong>

I was setting up for Tobi's 10th birthday party. The color theme was black, red, and purple which were his favorite colors. Devon kissed me on the cheek and I left to get Tobi. When I got to the house I was shocked to see him with Owen Sterling. Owen looked even older than the last time I saw him, and I mean like 25 years older. Tobi ran over to me, giggling. "That's Owen. I don't know if I like him though." Owen tentatively walked over to me.

"Hello Erica."

"What are you doing here?" I breathed and stared into his beautiful blue eyes, which seemed harder now as if he'd seen so much. He just looked down at Tobi and then back up at me. "Oh... Um..."

"It's his birthday." He said simply. "Am I invited to the party?"

"Yes... I guess."

"Good. Then let's go." He got into the car with Tobi, then I got in.

"Owen... Where have you been all this time?"

"Maybe someday I'll tell you." He sighed and looked out the window. I drove to where we were having Tobi's party.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MPREG, RAPE, AND TORTURE! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**

* * *

><p>Day Meets Night Chapter 2 12:

**10 years ago, Owen's POV:**

Logan dragged me in front of the council, I kept my eyes down but I noticed the disapproving look my father and mother were giving me. One two three and the council was done with me. 10 years of imprisonment, food once a week, and daily beatings. I looked up and at my father, who stood up and walked out with my mother in tow. Logan escorted me to my cell and chained me up. "Don't worry Owen. It will be like old times." He sneered and spit on me, laughing. I curled up on my side and whimpered, thinking of my Erica and my baby who were probably confused if not dead.

Two months later:

Logan walked into my cell with a riding crop, he hit my arms with it and I growled. Then he proceeded to hit me in other places. When he was done he undressed and raped me until my ass bled. Then he smacked me and left me alone.

He did that every day until I was pregnant, which was odd considering males couldn't get pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days later:<strong>

"Logan... How can I be pregnant?"

"It's special magic I used. It's so you can remember who owns you."

"But Logan..."

"Shut up now. The council is very happy with what has happened. Be grateful for the gift!" He laughed and left me alone, he didn't come back until I gave birth five days later.

I gave birth to a baby boy, with black hair and odd eyes. He was small and so pale, unlike how I remembered Tobi. This little one had eyes the color of the moon, with tints of a very white blue. Logan named him Chel and whisked him away. I never saw that little baby ever again...

* * *

><p><strong>10 years Later (present day):<strong>

My ten years were up and I was released. The first thing I did was feed, then went to find my girlfriend and son. To my surprise they still lived in Midnight Valley, Canada. With a fairy, a woodland one too. Devon Greyson was the most annoying fairy I knew, and he's ugly as well. If he wasn't stealing your lawn ornaments, he was stealing your girlfriends. People laugh when I say that, but it's very true. Erica was inside the house with Devon, talking about something and then they left.

I climbed up a tree and into the window of a tree house. Tobi was in there playing with toys. He looked at me and frowned. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Owen Sterling."

"Oh. What are you doing in my tree house?"

"Hiding out. What are you playing with?"

"My toys."

"May I see?"

"No." He made a face and turned away from me. I reached out to touch his obsidian hair and then snatched my hand away when he turned back to stare at me with Erica's green eyes. "Do you need something?"

"Nope." I sighed.

"Good... Wanna play?"

"Sure!" He smiled slightly and handed me a toy, and we played till Erica came home. He squealed and climbed down the ladder and started running to the front yard. I jumped down after him and followed. Erica looked exactly the same as when I saw her last.


End file.
